Miami Happening
by Vezulow
Summary: Admitting that you're gay and in love with your best friend is hard. Both Austin & Dez have the same problem, but neither of them can admit their feeling to one another. Will they both pass up their chance to get one another? What happens in Miami stays in Miami. Tomorrow's something new, but today is "Miami Happenings"
1. A New Beginning

**With the popular success of this stories sister story "I ThinK I Love You" I have decided that I am bring back the populAR STORY "Miami HappeningS" there's new people, new plots, and new twists. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Dez sat inside his room all alone. He was tired of being alone. He wanted someone to call his own. He wanted someone to love, and he wanted someone to hold. He was tired of wrapping the brown bear in his arms at night. No bear could replace how he felt. Although he wanted someone in his arms, he wanted a specific person in his arms. He didn't care if the world knew about it, but he wanted Austin Monica Moon. It had taken Dez years to come to his senses that he was gay, and that he was in love with his best friend.

Dez had no idea how he was going to tell Austin how he felt. Dez was so afraid, he didn't even tell his parents. He saw what happened when fathers found out their sons were gay. He didn't want to end up on the streets, and the other thing that scared him was the rejection from Austin. Dez didn't know if he would be able to survive a rejection from Austin. Austin was the love of his life, and his best friend. He needed the blonde haired teenager in his life. There was just something that challenged if he was going to come out or not.

The ginger haired teenager was afraid of coming out. He didn't want to be judged, but there was already one person that knew his sexuality. Dez broke it off because he discovered his true feeling for Austin, but Dallas wasn't a bad lover. He and Dez bonded really well, and he could see his feeling for him grow. If Austin wasn't around, Dez and Dallas would make the perfect couple. Dez loved Dallas with his heart, but things just didn't work out. When they were making out, Dez let the wrong name slips from his mouth. Instead of saying Dallas, he said Austin. And that started problems.

To make a long story short, Dallas broke up with Dez, and shortly after, Dez realized that Dallas was right. He really did have feeling for his blonde haired best friend. He had more than feelings. He had love, want and lust for Austin. He didn't know how he was going to tell him, but he knew it couldn't wait much longer. He had to tell Austin. If his life fell apart after it, he would just remove himself from the world.

Austin sighed as he felt Kira come behind him. He loved Kira with everything he had, but he had been second guessing their relationship. It wasn't anything that she did wrong. It was that Austin didn't feel right in the relationship anymore. He felt as if he was stopping Kira from what she really wanted. Austin wasn't going to lie. Kira was a nice, fun, smart, outgoing, pretty girl, and any straight guy would be proud to have her. Austin didn't know if he was gay or bi, but he did know that he couldn't be with Kira anymore.

Things were just getting awkward. The quicker he got out of his relationship the quicker he could start one with the person he truly loved.

Austin sighed. He needed more time to think about this. He couldn't be gay. Austin Monica Moon, new signed artist of Star Records, couldn't be gay. He had to be straight, he had to sale albums, and he had to tell Dez how he felt. Dez. That was the only name that ran through his mind. He needed Dez. He needed Dez to keep his body on ease, to make him laugh, and to make him feel wanted. He needed Dez. He didn't care who got in his way; Dez would be his, and he wouldn't stop until he had him.

Austin stood from his position in Kira's room. He couldn't let her do this. He wasn't sure if he wanted it. He stood pulled Kira to his body. There was some place in between, but not much. He needed Kira to hear every word of what he was saying. He didn't know if he could repeat what was about to come from his mouth. He had to be certain that it was clear. Austin closed his eyes and let the words roll off his tongue.

"Kira, you're an amazing girl, but."

But. But. But. Just one word. One word could set out a chain of reactions. Good reactions and bad reactions. Kira's mind could blow up or she could be mad that Austin was leaving. Austin looked up and saw the hurt in her eyes, and it brought pain to his body. He cared deeply for her, but he couldn't date her any longer.

"But what?" Kira asked with tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. It's not you; it's me," Austin said through guilt.

He hated the look on Kira's face. It was something of sadness, despair, and anger wrapped into one. It was just a pained expression. He needed to tell her, but he didn't know how. Austin was sensitive when it came to things like this. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. In a way he was hoping he didn't have to say anything. He was hoping that she would catch on to his feeling for Dez.

Kira stopped in her tracks as thought connected with the light bulb inside her head. It didn't long for her to figure it out. She would see the way Austin acted around Dez, the blushes that would appear when they touched, the way Austin watched Dez's backside as he walked away, and the way Austin talked of him. They could never hold a conversation without Dez's name being thrown out of his mouth. Kira looked up at Austin, and she could see the look of fear written across it.

Kira stepped a little closer to Austin's body and smiled. She knew what he was thinking, and she needed to tell him it was okay. She picked her hand up, and she let it rest on Austin's cheek. She needed him to know that she cared for him, but not in that way anymore. She let her eyes meet the brown hazel ones his eyes held, and she let her mouth open.

"Austin, I'm glad that you're able to admit your feeling for Dez."

Austin could do nothing but smile. He didn't make it that obvious; did he? He wanted the world to know, but he had to do about it the right way. One wrong move, and his album sales could plummet, and he would be like NSYNC. Sitting at home broken up, with no new money coming in. That thought scared Austin. He enjoyed making music and entertaining his fans. He would do whatever it took to keep them happy.

Austin stepped away from Kira as he felt her hand slide down his face. He leaned down and place a gentle kiss to her cheek before walking out of her room. They were a nice couple while it lasted. There were no hurt feeling, and it was mutual from both sides. They both had their eyes on someone else. Kira wanted Trent, and Austin wanted Dez. It was just a relationship that didn't have the right quirks, and no one was mad about it.

Once outside Austin pretty much ran to Dez's house. He had come to his senses, and he realized that he was in love with Dez. He couldn't take another moment without knowing Dez was his. He rounded the corner and ran to Dez's house. He didn't even bother knocking on his door. Austin climbed the tree, and he smiled when he saw his ginger haired friend. That very smile soon turned to a frown when he Dez fall to his bed, and Dallas falling on top of him. Austin felt as if he was about to fall from the tree. He climbed a little higher, and he just rested on Dez's roof.

If this is what heartbreak felt like, he was certainly experiencing it. He wanted Dez, but it was obvious that he had other pans with other people.


	2. Exposed Feelings

Austin sat atop of the roof. He was just a fool. Love didn't exist. He couldn't believe that he had gone through all of that for no reason at all. Dez didn't love him, and love wasn't real. Austin just wanted to jump. He wanted to jump from the roof and end his life. His life wasn't worth living if he didn't have Dez with him. He didn't have a reason for living if he didn't have Dez.

Austin looked down at the black gravel that lined the road. He could see the tree he climbed up. From Dez's roof, he could see half of Miami. He could see Star Records and his house. He could see Sonic Boom and Ally's house. He could see the campsite and everything. It just made him realize how nice Miami was once you got to the root of it. That's the thing, though; you have to get the root. You have to wait for it come to you or find it, and Austin didn't want to do that with Dez.

He wanted him. He wanted him to be his. There was no possible way that things were going to get better. Everyone always said that things got better, but for Austin they were getting worse. He was flunking out of school, his love life was failing, and his life was falling apart. He had a lot on his plate without the record label and Dez.

Dez.

That was the only thing on his mind. He needed Dez. He didn't care that Dez didn't like him. He loved him, and it was something he needed to get off his chest. He could handle the stress it caused him anymore. Things were just getting too complicated, but it clicked in his mind.

Austin wasn't going to kill himself over Dez. Nope. If Dez didn't want him, it'd be his loss. It'd be him loosing someone as nice and caring as Austin, someone talented and gifted. It would just be him saying goodbye, and he was okay with that. Once Dez knew how he felt, he didn't care what the teenager did. His life wasn't going to revolve around him, no matter how much he wanted it to.

Dez sighed as he let his legs slips into a pair of sweats. He hated being used by his Dallas, but he didn't know how to stop it. Dallas was a strong guy, and Dez wouldn't admit, but he was somewhat scared of Dallas. He'd seen that soft side, but he knew that he had a dark side and he had seen it today.

Dez didn't want anything from Dallas. Dez was ready to admit his feeling, and he knew Austin had seen him. That's what made things ten time worse. Austin had saw the whole ordeal. Dez didn't know if Austin would be scared, mad, jealous or any other emotion. He wanted Austin to himself, but with Dallas in the picture that was going to be hard. He didn't know how to break from Dallas, but he wasn't going to let Austin walk away.

Dez sighed as he let his body fall of the bed. He hated the bed, but he didn't have anywhere to fall. He picked up his phone, and he let his fingers slide across the screen. He wasn't trying to find anything in particular. He just wanted to look at his background. He loved his background. He loved looking at the blonde beauty, looking at his soft smile and those spectacular features. It was times like these that he wished Austin was his.

It was just hard. It was hard to admit that you're gay to your straight best friends. He didn't know how to even start, but he knew he had to get it out. Dez wouldn't be able to live his life knowing that he didn't try. He would be able to live with the fact that Austin didn't like him, but the fact of being hated or not even having the chance scared him. It scared him to death.

The ginger haired boy let his mind clear. He needed to find Austin and tell him how he felt. He didn't care what Austin saw or how he felt about Dallas. He needed Austin in his life, and no one was going to keep him away from the love of his life.

He opened a new text message, and he let his fingers fly across the screen. He wasn't going to pour his feelings in a text message, but he wasn't going to turn Austin away either. He read over the text message before pressing send.

Austin was now down on the ground that surrounded Dez's house. He heard his phone buzz inside his jacket, and he stopped. He wasn't expecting it, but he knew it was from Dez. Dez had his own text and ring tone. Austin always knew when Dez was trying to contact him.

Austin pulled the phone from his pocket and read the message.

"Austin I'm sorry you had to see that, but I think we need to talk. There's something I need to you. Please. It's important."

Austin didn't know what to do. He was somewhat torn between what was right and wrong. He wanted to walk away, but another part of his body told him to talk to his friend. He needed to talk to his friend. He needed to get what he was feeling off his chest. He didn't care where they stood after he told him, but he knew he had to tell him. Things were already complicated, and he wasn't going to sit around and wait.

Austin sighed before walking around the house. There was no point in surprising Dez; he knew Austin was at his house, and he was expecting him. Austin walked through the house, and he stopped when he was face to face with Dez's bedroom door. Nothing was going to stand in the way anymore. Austin pushed the door open, and he just wanted to cry.


	3. We Are Together

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Austin walked into the room. The only thing he could see was a spent Dez laying across the bed. He knew what happened, but he had expected Dez to be the one in charge. Dez was across his bed, with his eyes closed as if he was in pain. Just thinking Dez was in pain, caused his heart to jump. He needed Dez, and he wasn't going to stop until he had him.

Austin let his feet carry him across the white carpet of the room. Being in Dez's room, the carpet wasn't one hundred percent white. There were a few dark stains from pudding and others, but he loved the stains. He had contributed to some of them.

He walked a little closer to the half sleep Dez. He didn't know if Dez was asleep or what, but he wasn't going to keep it a secret anymore. He had feelings for his best friend, but he didn't know how to tell him. Austin let his body slump onto the bed. He tried his best to move softly, so if Dez was sleeping, he wouldn't wake him. He didn't want to awake Dez. Dez was cute while he slept.

Ginger hair covered his forehead with a small bead of sweat running down the bands. The perfect face that looked amazing anywhere. Dez was truly a beauty that Austin couldn't get rid of. He let his move from their position, and they rested against Dez's cheek. Austin could feel the warmth radiating from them, and it was just something that warmed his heart. Dez was never cold.

Austin let his fingers move up and down over the smooth skin. He could feel the warmth and the silkiness of the skin. Dez's skin was like a baby's bottom. Austin moved his hand from Dez's face, and he couldn't help but notice the red blush that covered his face. Not just his cheek, his entire face.

Dez let his eyes flutter open. The movement on his face was gentle, and he knew that it could be no one other than Austin. He knew his feel and his smell. He loved Austin, and he needed to admit his feeling. He let his hazel orbs move to Austin's blonde hair, and he couldn't help but smile. Dez let his body sit up. He turned his head towards Austin, and he pulled the boy closer.

He couldn't hide it anymore. He needed to tell Austin how he truly felt and that his feelings were real. He didn't care about Dallas. He needed and wanted Austin. He pulled Austin's face to his mouth, and he let the words run from his mouth.

Nothing was going to stop him now. He needed to get this off his chest, and he needed to do it now. There would be no other time or chance for him to do it. Dez could see Austin as his boyfriend, and he wouldn't mind publishing it to the news. He knew Austin was famous and such, but his love for him went deeper than any album.

Dez let his eyes shut, and he let the words fly from his mouth.

"Austin," he started, "I don't know how to hide it anymore. I know you saw what happened with me and Dallas, but I have no feelings for him. I love you and only you."

Austin felt his heart stop. Dez loved him. He truly loved him. There wasn't a doubt in Austin's mind that he wasn't going to be with Dez. He could feel the love and warmth moving through his body, and there was nothing that would stop this moment. Austin smiled down towards Dez before opening his mouth.

"Dez, I love you, too," Austin stuttered out.

He didn't know if it was in shock, excitement, if he was scared, or if things were just going his way, but he had a feeling that this was what he was planning. He was going to get what he wanted, and he wasn't going to have to wait for it. It was open, and ready for the taking. Dez Fisher was something that Austin would surely take that offer.

Austin smiled before letting his head move closer to Dez's face. Now, wasn't a time for any stopping. He was going to do this. He was going to make Dez his boyfriend. He let his fingers bring Austin's chin up, and he couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. Everything felt so right. When his lips touched Dez's there was a firework show, something like the fourth of July.

Everything was just perfect. He didn't need any magazine to tell him he loved Dez or that Dez loved him. When their lips touched, he knew that they were meant to be together. He knew that what they were both feelings was mutual. He and Dez would be together, and he would do whatever he could to keep them together.

Austin pulled back and stared into Dez's brown eyes. He couldn't help but feel his body warm. He had Dez, and he had him all to himself. Dez was his, and Austin was Dez's. Austin pulled his body back, and he just smiled. He had just kissed the love of his life.

Austin's body was like a maze of excitement. He was feeling so many emotions at once. He just wanted Dez to be his. He looked into the brown eyes, and he couldn't help but find the want. He looked into Dez's body, and he asked the one question that he had hidden for so long.

"Dez, will you be my boyfriend?" he asked.

Dez looked into Austin's eyes, and he couldn't help but feel his head nod. He loved Austin, and he would do anything to actually be with him. He didn't care what would stop him or what got in his way. Dez would even cut Dallas if he had too. He looked towards Austin, and he let his mouth move.

"Yes, Austin I would love to be your boyfriend."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_I would like to thank 36CholoemusR5, samm10, That Guy Who Ships Niff, 0809m, CeEmedy, DiaNicole, I Use To Be a Love Drunk-RA, Open-Minded ME, R5er4Life0414, 9, ladyM90, preciouskbace, Nemthos for the follows, favorites, and reviews._


	4. A Magical Ending

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Austin couldn't be more excited. The only thing that was running through his head was the fact that he and Dez were finnaly together. He just loved knowing that he had his red haired best friend as his, and he loved the fact that they were free to do whatever they wanted. Austin loved Dez, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

Austin let his legs and waist straddle over Dez before he leaned down and let his hips move across Dez's croth. Austin knew what he wanted, but he didn't know if Dez wanted this. Austin loved Dez, and he wanted to be able to feel him, but he would wait if that's what Dez wanted. He looked down at the lust in Dez's eyes, and at that point he knew that Dez wanted this.

Austin leaned down, and he let his lips connect with Dez's lips once again. He could taste the sweetness and the fun on them. Austin loved Dez's lips, and he would do everything in his power to keep those lips. He leaned down and let his tongue move across the bottom lips, and he moaned when he felt Dez push his body up.

He could feel Dez's growing erection, but that only turned him on more. Austin wanted what was underneath those jeans, and he wasn't going to stop until he got it, but he wanted it to be fun, and he wanted things to last which is why as soon as Dez opened his mouth, Austin wasted no time in moving between the warm lips.

Austin let his tongue map out every feature of his lover's mouth. He loved being able to taste Dez. It was just something that was different and better than anything he had ever tasted. He loved Dez, and he wanted him to know that. Austin let his tongue move around a little before finding Dez's tongue and flicking at it with his tongue.

Dez caught the hint, and he wasted no time in letting his own tongue move to fight with Austin's. Dez couldn't stop the moan that was coming through his throat. He loved being able to taste Austin inside of his mouth and the hardness that pressed against him was even better. Dez closed his eyes, and he let Austin take control.

Austin couldn't help the moan that left his lips when he felt his hardness rub against that of Dez. He loved the feeling that shot through his body, but he knew he would love it more when he felt Dez sliding in and out of him. Austin let a smile run across his lips before he leaned down and let his mouth connect with Dez's neck.

He let his tongue move around that one spot that got everything going. He knew just where it was on Dez's neck because he had touched it several times before, just not with this much pleasure. Austin closed his mouth around the warm skin, and that only thing he could feel was the warmth radiating from it.

Austin closed his eyes as he sucked Dez's skin, leaving a large purple mark before pulling away. He let his thumb move against the love bite, and he couldn't help but smirk at the pleasure that moved across Dez's lips. That's what Austin lived for. He lived to see the happiness and pleasure written across someone's face, and he was extreamly glad that it happened to be Dez.

Dez moaned when he felt Austin's hand touch him under his shirt. He had been working on peeling out of it, but he wanted Austin to take it from his body. When he felt his shirt being pulled up, the only thing he could do was comply. He wanted this just as bad as Austin did, and he wasn't going to be the wise guy to stop it.

Dez let the shirt fly over his head, and the only thing he could do was moan. As quickly as the shirt was gone, his pink and pert nipples were being sucked on by none other than Austin Moon. Dez could feel the way the lips wrapped around his nipples, and the only thing he could was encourage Austin. He had an imense pleasure building through his body, and it was getting bigger and bigger as Austin moved down.

Austin kissed both nipples before he let his mouth kiss its way down Dez's chest. He stopped when he found the belly button. He let his tongue dip into the skin, and he couldn't help but see Dez's eyes flutter. He licked downward across the red tresure trail before he let his hand fall to the cloth covered erection that was housed inside the orange skinny jeans.

Austin let his hand move over the hardness, and before he could even unbutton them, he felt Dez forcing his head down. Austin smiled before he let his head fall to the crotch. He let his tongue mositen with his spit, and he wasted no time in letting his mouth move over the cloth. He moved his mouth up and down before he quickly found the zipper to the pants, and he pulled it down.

Austin couldn't help but to want to find Dez's cock. He let his hand slip inside the pants before Dez's underwear and fishing it out. Once the hard throbbing meat was in plain sight, Austin couldn't do anything but marvel at it. It was just the perfect size. Not to big and not too small. Austin smiled before he let his mouth fall to the head of the throbbing cock.

His tongue was out, and he began by licking around the tip. He let his tongue move in and out of the piss slit, and he could taste the remains of past orgasams and piss. He loved the taste that they both left on his tongue, and he knew that he wanted more. Austin closed his eyes before he let the entire six inch length slide to the back of his throat.

He began to work the hardness for everything it was worth, letting his mouth close and suck harder at times. He let his tongue swivel around each inch as it was in his mouth, and he couldn't resist bitting down a little when the head moved across his teeth. He was deep in pleasure. He had gotten the guy he wanted, and things were finally going his way.

Dez could do nothing but moan as he felt Austin's mouth and tongue move up and down his cock. This was something that Dallas never gave him. This was something that he could only get with Austin. This was one of the many reasons that he was leaving Dallas. With Austin he had a chance to be him, and he had a chance to be the one getting pleasure instead of giving, and that was something worth fighting for.

Austin pulled off the cock before looking up and smiling at Dez. He could do nothing but smile. He had busted his load inside of his pants, and he was about to help Dez burst. Austin leaned down and kissed the head once again before he let his right had wrap around the length of the shaft.

He brough it up and down, gripping hard, letting his hand move before he felt it throb in his hands. He could do nothing but moan when he felt Dez's cock move in his hand. He closed his eyes, and he let his hand move up and down before he felt Dez shoot all over his hand.

Austin looked up at Dez, and he couldn't do anything. He raised his hand to his mouth, and he let the cum roll across his tongue, and the only thing he could was stare at Dez. He had what he wanted, and he had done what he wanted too. The only thing that Austin wished he could have done was feel Dez inside of him, but he knew that the time would come.

He let his back fall onto Dez's bed before he pulled him closer to his chest. He wasn't a real big talker on life lessons, but he knew that this was something that Dez's life needed to know. He leaned down and he let the words flutter past his mouth.

"I'm so glad this happened."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**And that's a wrap on another good story. I know you all were expecting it to continue, but with my schooling and such, there's no way that I can keep up like 7 stories. I had to make some tough cuts, and this was one of those that had to end. Since I'm being honest, I should go ahead and say that this was heading towards not being finished at all, so I'm actually glad that I had the chance to sit down and write a good ending for it. I know it could've ended better, but hey. Anyways, I truly hoped you enjoyed the story, and I look forward to reading you reviews. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
